It is statistically known that two people are required to perform this repositioning function by placing a drawsheet under the patient and positioning themselves, one on each side, so as to lift and slide the patient towards the head of the bed. When the patient is in a double bed rather than a hospital or single bed this requires additional brute strength and discomfort to both the caregiver and the patient.
It therefore becomes a principal object of the present invention to reduce the number of people to perform this procedure from two persons to one person.
Another object of this invention is to utilize a geared down winch, either electrical or manual, so geared to reduce the effort required to slide the patient positioned on the drawsheet towards the head of the bed.
Another object of this invention is to utilize a drawsheet constructed with a low friction fabric such as satin for a bottom panel to contact the bed sheet and slide easily thereon.
Another object of this invention is to minimize discomfort to the patient by the gentle movement of the drawsheet.